Possibilities
by Hieiko
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, showing various possibilities after the events of Not Fade Away. Various het Spike pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Possibilities (1/2)**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS/AtS.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, showing various possibilities after the events of "Not Fade Away". Various het Spike pairings.

**Stumble** _(Spike/Dru)_

Her William... no, her naughty, wicked Spike was back. Oh, Drusilla had known long ago that her beautiful pet would stumble. But he was a strong one. Even after so hard a fall, he would get up again.

It was such a terrible, terrible wait. She'd found herself becoming quite impatient when he kept on refusing her offers of help. Really, such an independent spirit! It hurt her so, knowing the Slayer had power over him.

But now her Spike was rid of that nasty soul, and the Slayer's taint, all because of her Daddy's foolishness. Drusilla felt very grateful.

**Fun** _(Spike/Faith)_

Pop like warm champagne. What was Blondie talking about? Ohhh... yeah, she remembered now. Faith would have preferred to let their bodies do the talking at a time like this, but it didn't seem like Spike would be stopping anytime soon. Well, she could fix that.

She knew just the right way to move... there. That shut him up real fast. Hey, wait a minute, was that a smirk? Thinks he could do better... hot damn! What had B been thinking, passing up on this vamp? Faith grinned wickedly at Spike, who lay beneath her. The fun was just beginning.

**Back Together** _(Spike/Harmony)_

After that time when he'd first got all solid, Harmony thought she'd be the last person Spike would visit. And especially after the whole trouble with Wolfram and Hart. But she was glad her Blondie Bear wasn't holding a grudge; he, of all vampires, knew how hard it was to be good without a soul. And it's not like any of them believed in her!

He seemed kinda different, though. They hadn't gone hunting together in so long, and now he's suddenly asking her to join him... must be a soul thing. Men are just so hard to understand, sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Possibilities (2/2)**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS/AtS.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, showing various possibilities after the events of "Not Fade Away". Various het Spike pairings.

**Welcome** _(Spike/Tara)_

Tara asked herself why she had ever been scared of Spike. Seeing him now, looking utterly confused, she found that the perfect word to describe him would be "adorable". Although she never would have had the confidence to say so back when she had been alive, now she could do it easily.

He scowled at her in reply, indignant at having been called such a thing. But it only made Tara burst into giggles. Suddenly she was very glad to be the one assigned to do this. Now, how to tell a vampire he was in heaven?

"Welcome home, Spike."

**Spectators** _(Spike/Anya)_

"Oh, it's you."

Not the best of greetings, but Anya only did the courtesy spiel whenever she had a customer at the Magic Box. It didn't mean she wasn't pleased to see him; she had gotten lonely in the past year. Redeemed demons were few and far between, so seeing Spike was comforting. On the other hand, that meant he was dead, like her.

It didn't seem to bother him, though. Spike just settled himself beside her, and then grabbed the remote control.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Aw, love, why don't we watch something more interesting than Harris' latest demon date?"

**Comfort** _(Spike/Dawn)_

Dawn didn't know whether to deck him or cry hysterically. So she did neither. Instead, she launched herself at him and enveloped him in a fierce hug.

Spike returned her embrace a bit awkwardly.

She was about to demand an explanation about his return from the dead, so to speak, but then she got a closer look at his face. There was grief in his eyes, even as he tried to grin at her. Pulling away slightly, Dawn gave his hand a squeeze and led him into the house.

Her questions could wait. Right now Spike needed to be comforted.


End file.
